War
by amyanime4
Summary: SAINW story warning- contains t cest and unpleasant topics related t SAINW


**war**

**Italic- flashback or thought**

'**Mark means thought speech**

**Disclaimer- I don't own tmnt**

**Warning-contains tcest don't like don't read**

**Anyway onwards**

"Leo a-ah I'm ah I'm coming" mikey yelled as thrust inside him causing his head to flip back as he bounced in his lap.

A few thrusts later and Leo felt himself coming close to the edge and as he was about to voice this mikey let out a deep churr and then Leo burst ejecting his seed into Michelangelo joining his brother in ecstasy.

And then he woke up.

Even after all this time it still took him a few moments to realize the darkness he saw was not due to a lack of light but was because his eyes were unseeing.

He let out a groan as he realized it was all just a dream.

He has had dreams like that one before dreams before he was blind, dreams about when he and mikey were still lovers.

Remembering the dream made him aware of the ache in his lower plastron.

A bit reculent but not wanting to go outside like this he reached down and grabbed his cock as it came out of his slit, moaning as he did so.

Rather than think about his dream he found that he thought of the last time he and mikey had made love.

_Leo had just come back from breakfast when he sensed someone in the doorway of his quarters, he turned swiftly around not wanting to present his back to an enemy when he caught Michelangelo's scent._

He did a small experimental stroke at the memory of mikeys aroused scent, as it washed over him.

_Before any words could be spoken mikey slammed the door then bounded across the room crushing his lips against Leos._

Another more surer stroke.

_Before he knew it they were both completely naked with mikey on top of him pressing him further into the bed, lips still firmly sealed against his own._

He increased his pace not stopping between strokes.

_There was no preparation, his only warning when mikey unsealed their lips to whisper "I'm sorry" before he thrust inside. _

As strokes slowed down but did not stop at the memory of the pain.

_Once mikey was all the way inside he halted for a few moments allowing Leo to adjust to the feel of his cock inside him and to allow some of the pain to ebb away._

His strokes sped up in anticipation for what happened next.

_Even though he hadn't fully adjusted mikey pulled out that thrust back inside, 'always impatient' Leo thought before another thrust forced all thoughts from his mind._

His strokes sped up matching mikeys thrusts.

_It didn't take long for Leo to feel the wave that meant he was close to coming with mikeys hard deep thrusts making up for the lack of foreplay._

Soon he was rocketing over the edge screaming his pleasure along with the memory.

He lay back down on the bed still stroking as if mikey was still riding him.

He laid there a few more movements catching his breath allowing the rest of the memory to play out in his mind.

_It didn't take long after that for mikey to join him._

_But they didn't stop there after mikey caught his breath they begin round 2._

_They did it 2 more times after that before they were too exhausted for more. They barely had time for mikey to pull out before he collapsed on his chest asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. _

He quickly got off the bed disrupting the spell he had been under not wanting to relive what happened next.

He was heading over to April seeing if she had a mission for him when he stopped due to a voice yelling his name from behind him.

"Message from Michelangelo" _said a voice that sounded too young to be here he thought. Although it's their fault kids like him were here in the first place. He took a deep breath to get rid of the negative thoughts so he could listen to the messenger._

_(Due to the war phones could give away our location so all messages were delivered by hand.)_

_Apparently mikey wanted to meet with him outside of headquarters and although it was dangerous and mikey had broken his heart._

_He knew he would go not only because he was his brother but because he still loved him even though after that nigh they were never lovers again, because the morning after mikey left before he woke up to go on a dangerous mission that had cost him his arm. _

End

I must say I really like the way this turned out I mean when I first came up with the idea I didn't plan to include so much angst but let's face it you can't write a SAINW story without some anguish.

I had a bunch of ideas about why the whole sex and breakup happened but I think this fits best.

Also to make it clear it was only during the dream that Leo had his sight.

Well it's almost 2o clock in the morning so

Amy anime 4 out


End file.
